I'll Ask You Later
by MewMewKazoo337
Summary: Once again Larry gains the perfect opportunity to ask for Karen's hand...Or so he thinks. Gumball and Darwin are also in the area which is never a good sign. Can Larry finally marry the girl of his dreams? Or will the two boys find a way to foil his plans again? ONE SHOT.


**Salem:**** Alright. One shot LarryXKaren fic. Hope yah all like!**

Larry glanced down at his watch. It was nearly five and Karen had yet to show. He sighed. She must have had to work late or was in a meeting. She had always talked about promotions but he didn't think that would hold her over at Tanex that long. He looked up at the colossal building and smiled. He could almost see her office, a small black window among a sea of grey bricks. The sound of the front doors whizzing open interrupted his thoughts and Karen trudged out of the building. She appeared exhausted as though she had not taken a single break all day. She smiled when she saw Larry.

"Hello Laurence." She yawned.

Larry frowned. "Are you ok?" he asked a little worried.

Karen rubbed the fatigue from her eyes and nodded. "I'm fine. I had to do paperwork on the computer all day. Looking at the screen makes me tired."

Larry looked down. He was planning to take her to the park, but if she was tired he didn't want to force her to do anything. "Can you go somewhere with me?" he asked nervously. "If you don't want to I can take you home."

"I'm up to going somewhere." Karen replied. "I just don't want to sit in my office all day."

Larry grinned and linked his arm in hers. He prayed she would say that. He led her down the block to the local park. There was a warm breeze wafting through the trees, making their leaves spiral through the air. Happy couples strode on the walkways, chatting about their work days or the funny antics of their eccentric pets. Larry looked down at Karen. The warm sunlight hit her just right, illuminating her pretty pink face.

"It's beautiful out." Karen said. "So peaceful and calming." A flood grate on the sidewalk caught her attention and she pointed it out. "When I was little my dad convinced me that the sewer was a fish heaven."

Larry laughed. "A fish heaven?" he repeated.

Karen nodded. "I had a pet fish named Charles. When he died my dad flushed him down the toilet." She explained. "I got really upset and cried for hours, but he told me that the sewer was a place where fish can do whatever they were free from pain and sorrow. It really did cheer me up."

Larry nodded and put his free hand in his pocket. His fingers brushed the small velvet ring box that held Karen's soon to be engagement ring. He swallowed. Now was the perfect time. He slowly took the box from his pocket, but hid it so Karen couldn't see it. He stopped and let go of her arm.

"T-There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time." He began.

Karen frowned. "What is it?" she quizzed.

Larry exhaled and went to speak but a cry of excitement broke the peace. Both he and Karen turned around to see what the disturbance was. The Watterson boys, Gumball and Darwin, were tossing a Frisbee back and forth.

Darwin threw the Frisbee to Gumball. "Catch it! Catch it!" he yelled.

Gumball positioned himself then leaped. He caught the Frisbee with both hands.

Larry sneered and turned back to his girlfriend. "Anyway," he said. "Will you…um…" he trailed off trying to decide how to portray what he wanted to say.

Karen took Larry's hand. "Yes Laurence?" she prompted.

Darwin put his hands up in the air, ready to receive the flying disk. "Throw it already Gumball!"

Gumball cocked his arm back. "Go long buddy!" he called throwing it as hard as he can.

Darwin ran back and jumped in the air. The Frisbee whizzed just inches above his hands. Both children froze as it headed towards the chatting couple.

Larry smiled. "Karen will you marr—" He was cut off as the bright yellow disk smacked him in the back of the head. He yelped and fell to the ground, losing his grip on the box. It fell through the flood grate and fell into the deep water below. Gumball and Darwin gasped. They rushed forward and picked up the disk.

Gumball rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that Larry." He apologized.

Larry stood but said nothing. He stared hopelessly down the grate.

Darwin nudged Gumball in the side, a signal that they should leave. Gumball gave Larry a cheesy smile. "We'll we better get home." He said inching away slowly. "Bye Larry!" the two children turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Karen frowned and brushed the dust from Larry's shirt. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Larry was still looking down the grate. He nodded slowly. "Never better." He mumbled.

Karen smiled. "Now what was it you were going to ask me?" she asked in excitement.

Larry blinked and sighed. He looked up and took Karen's hand, leading her further down the walkway. It wasn't all bad. She was still there with him. He smiled. "I guess I'll ask you later."

**Please R&R but no flames! Thanks for reading everyone!  
~With love, Salem Marionette**


End file.
